Ici c'est tout ou rien !
by Sc0ps 0wl
Summary: 1 : os - Pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Stisaac. Futur OS cadeaux à venir. Sterek - Stisaac - Petopher -Scisaac - autres. Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes loutres !**

 **Pour l'ouverture de mon nouveau compte, je vous laisse découvrir cet OS qui m'a était offert par ma douce : Darness M pour mon anniversaire hier ( 24 octobre). Comme cette gentille âme sais que je shipp Stiles et Isaac. Alors elle m'a offert ceci. Donc avec son accord je le poste ici sur mon compte. Et puis peut-être que si j'ai d'autres petits cadeaux ils suivrons la suite de cet OS - histoire différent etc-.**

 **J'ai juste relu son texte sans pour autant le corriger à fond - je ne suis pas doué dans ce domaine de bétatisation " i l cool ce mot avouez le ^^ -**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **/!\ MESSAGE IMPORTANT EN FIN DE L'OS /!\**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers appartient à Jeff Davis, mais l'histoire à Darness M.

 **Pairing** : Stisaac : Stiles  & Isaac

 **Auteur de l'histoire** : Darness M

 **Rating de l'OS** : K+

 **Pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.**

Tout avait commencé quand Stiles avait appris qu'Isaac était parti habiter chez Scott. Isaac s'était fait jeter de chez Derek, c'était presque normal pour lui d'aller habiter chez Scott, il n'avait plus de famille, Scott était lui aussi un loup-garou, un camarade, un ami. Il ne voyait pas le mal à aller quelque temps habiter chez lui, le temps que Derek accepte qu'il revienne. Oui, il y croyait. Il pensait qu'il suffisait que Hale se calme et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau s'entendre assez pour vivre sous le même toit.

Isaac ne comprenait sans doute pas la véritable raison qui poussait Derek à agir ainsi et que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Mais cela, c'était déjà le cas depuis la morsure. De toute manière, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème actuel, n'est-ce pas. Ce qui le gênait, c'était la mine qu'affichait l'hyperactif, il avait l'air assez mécontent, presque boudeur, qui lui rendait tout de même assez mignon. Il était apparemment dérangé par la nouvelle et Isaac se demanda pourquoi. Contrairement à Scott qui affichait un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami.

Le blond chercha, bien entendu, le pourquoi du comment de cette réaction. C'était parce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à présent, partis de la meute de Derek ? L'entente n'était pas vraiment cordiale entre Derek et Scott, il voulait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'avait considéré comme un ennemi. À moins que ce ne soit le côté « possessif » de l'humain qui réagisse. C'est vrai, Scott était son meilleur ami, il n'appréciait peut-être pas le fait qu'il commence à se faire d'autres amis. Ce qui serait bête parce que les amis de Scott sont les amis de Stiles, et inversement. Ils ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre, donc si l'on en côtoie un, on côtoie l'autre, logique. Mais là, encore, cela clochait de toute manière, puisque Stiles le laissait largement partir au bras de sa copine sans que cela lui pose de soucis.

Était-ce personnel ? Isaac avait-il fait quelque chose pour contrarier l'hyperactif ? C'est vrai qu'il lui avait répondu parfois un peu sèchement… Mais c'était Stiles, un comportement tout à fait normal pour l'adolescent dont le sarcasme est la seule défense. Isaac avait, au final, réfléchi toute la journée, à la recherche d'une réponse. Avant de se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir, il ne lisait pas encore dans les pensées d'un certain hyperactif – et à bien y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas savoir le fond de sa pensée -. Il lui fallait donc discuter seul à seul avec l'humain, c'était son seul moyen.

Il glissa donc un mot à Scott pour qu'il puisse voir Stiles, et seulement Stiles, après l'entraînement de Lacrosse. Le latino accepta étonnamment sans poser de questions. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi surprotecteur qu'il l'avait pensé. Peut-être qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour larguer Stiles à quelqu'un d'autre… Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, totalement absurde. Scott avait plus tendance à recueillir les gens qu'à les abandonner, comme il l'avait fait avec lui. C'est ainsi que le grand blond se retrouva enfin seul avec l'hyperactif, celui-ci avait l'air de se demander pourquoi il n'y avait déjà plus personne, surtout Scott qui avait pourtant l'habitude de l'attendre.

Le regard de Stiles s'attarda sur la parfaite musculature d'Isaac qui s'habillait. Il appréciait beaucoup la vue. C'était étrange parce que Scott aussi était musclé, mais cela ne lui faisait pas pareil. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas si grand, ou aussi fin… non, dans le fond, il savait pourquoi.  
« Stiles ? »

Appela Isaac, faisant sortir l'humain de sa rêverie. Le susnommé cligna un peu du regard en le levant vers le sien.

« Oui ? » Demanda Stiles, rares étaient les fois où le louveteau venait lui parler de lui-même, alors oui, il commençait légèrement à se poser des questions.  
« Tu as un problème avec moi ? Je veux dire… j'ai fait un truc qui ne t'a pas plu ? »

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer le visage de l'autre, comme si des réponses y étaient inscrites. Mais non-rien. Il insista, on ne sait jamais, un pouvoir de télépathie pouvait surgir à tout moment. Oui, il y croyait, il avait encore le droit de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela, Isaac ? »

Le loup se mordilla un peu la lèvre, Stiles répondait à sa question par une autre question, déjà habituellement, il n'aimait pas cela. Venant de l'humain, il aimait encore moins. Il soupira brièvement.  
« J'ai remarqué que cela t'avait contrarié d'apprendre que j'étais parti habiter chez Scott. »

Isaac observa l'expression de son vis-à-vis changé, les sourcils se haussèrent, la bouche s'entrouvrit et laissa échapper un faible son.

« Oh. » Stiles avait légèrement oublié que les loups pouvaient sentir les sentiments, même si ce n'était pas franchement utile avec lui, on lisait facilement sur son visage. Il se massa la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi, au contraire… c'est que… Voilà… Bon, je sais que Scott est important pour toi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti directement chez lui et pas chez moi, j'ai de la place aussi et mon père est Shérif ! Non, rien, je dis des conneries, même si on est amis, enfin, je crois, c'était nécessairement plus.

Isaac était perdu. Déjà, pourquoi Stiles devait-il parler aussi vite ? Il le savait hyperactif, un secret pour personne, mais il pourrait faire un petit effort pour les autres. Ensuite, pourquoi Scott était-il censé être important pour lui ? C'était un loup-garou, d'accord, plus ou moins son « frère » comme l'expliquait si bien ce cher Derek, mais après ? Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Scott était serviable et sa mère très gentille, cela suffisait à le convaincre, lui qui n'avait pas connu la chaleur d'une famille aimante.  
« Tu étais mon premier choix, mais j'avais peur de sauter dessus si je venais chez toi. »

D'accord… Peut-être avait-il été un poil trop direct en voyant l'expression complexe du visage de Stiles ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser. Il avait pourtant bel et bien entendu, son cours raté un battement avant de s'affoler.

« Allons bon… Tu pourrais me faire du mal ? »

La situation commençait à s'éclaircir pour le loup-garou. Stiles avait très bien saisi le sens de sa phrase, mais essayait de rester logique, de ne pas se faire de film. C'est vrai, de son point de vue, pourquoi Isaac. Lahey aurait-il des vues sur le petit humain hyperactif de la bande ?  
Le blond n'attendit pas plus pour le bloquer contre un casier, sans le brusquer pour autant, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Stiles fut d'abord surpris, mais comprenant qu'il ne se faisait définitivement pas de film, il se laissa faire, mieux encore, il répondit au baiser. Le loup lécha ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, que l'humain accepta. Il put alors approfondir le baiser, venant caresser sa langue de la sienne, la suçoter, la mordiller agréablement, jouer avec tout en étouffant leurs gémissements indécents…

Scott qui se trouvait non loin, ayant espionné à distance pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien à son meilleur ami, le laissa aux soins du bêta, rejoignant sa propre moitié qui n'était pas Allison.  
Isaac, sachant qu'il s'était suffisamment éloigné à présent pour avoir toute l'intimité nécessaire, esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres de l'humain. Son humain.

« Ma réponse te satisfait-elle ? »

Lui murmura-t-il en collant un peu plus leur corps l'un à l'autre. Stiles sourit à son tour, malgré lui gêné, ayant les joues en feu à présent.

« Hmm, pas vraiment, c'est encore un peu flou… »

Feint-il non sans un sourire en coin, en redemandant visiblement, ce qui amusa le blond. Isaac l'embrassa à nouveau, accompagné d'un grognement d'appréciation.  
« Je t'aime. »

Lui glissa-t-il finalement. Stiles se sentit rougir, son cœur se mettant à battre tellement fort qu'il était presque sûr qu'il allait bientôt céder. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du loup et ne répondit rien, mais il le serrait tellement fort contre lui qu'Isaac comprenait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il plongea son nez dans la chevelure châtaine et respira son odeur, qu'il trouva enivrante. Plus jamais il ne lâcherait le corps de l'humain, à la fois si faible et si fort, comme il aurait voulu l'être. Le destin en avait décidé autrement, mais ils étaient à présent réunis et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ce soir-là, Isaac ne rentra pas chez Scott qui en profita pour faire venir quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, Isaac et Stiles arrivèrent main dans la main, même si l'humain paraissait toujours un peu gêné de se montrer aussi ouvertement, le loup n'avait pas l'air de vouloir décoller de lui. Isaac continua pourtant de vivre chez Scott, ne voulant pas risquer d'être mis dehors par le shérif. L'histoire ne dit cependant pas au bout de combien de temps, il finit par reconnaître l'odeur qui régnait à présent dans la chambre de son « frère loup-garou ».

* * *

 **ALORS ? c'était cool hein ! :D - trop meugnon sérieux -**

 **Merci pour ton cadeau il m'a fait super plaisir :D *grosseBissBienBaveux* mouah ah.**

* * *

 **MESSAGE IMPORTANT /!\**

 **Alors certains le savent peut-être ou pas mais je suis anciennement Red Cattleya, j'ai eu envie de reprendre tout à zéro. Faire un bon tri sur mon autre compte. Mais ff ne supprime pas et refuse qu'on reprenne le même pseudo - _normale_ \- Du coup j'ai opté pour mon patronus - _il l'es trop cool \o/_. **

**Je reviendrais sur ce compte avec un os que je couperais en 2 parties, il était posté sur mon autre compte c'est " _J'aurai dû_ " un Sterek. L'ancienne version ne m'a pas plu après l'avoir relu (** _Franchement ne faite pas ça xD , ne relisez pas vos anciennes histoires_ **). Bref la 1er partie à était re-ecrite en mieux perso j'aime vraiment ma seconde version. Vous l'aurez surement la semaine prochaine. Le temps que ma nouvelle bêta la corrige *** _coeur sur toi bella_ *****

 **Voilà voilà ! J'vous laisse ici pour aujourd'hui j'espère vous revoir plus nombreux sur ce compte avec plus d'avis ! parce que c'est ça qui nous boost, vos reviews !**

 **J'vous love mes loutres, mes licornes, mes chatons...**

 **X- S.O -X**


	2. Deux abrutis et un entremetteur

Hello mes nuggets !

Je reviens avec un petit cadeau d'anniversaire offert par l'auteur Darness. J'aime beaucoup se genre d'attention, ça fait toujours plaisir :D. Moi il m'a beaucoup plus et donc je l'espère pour vous aussi.

Autre chose, vous devez vous dire, bon elle est ou sa foutue promesse de publié **_Lupanar_** ! Bah euh je suis sincèrement désolé! Genre vraiment,vraiment. Je sais que cette histoire traîne énormément. Juste que voilà, moi quand j'ai envie d'écrire, je le fait quand j'ai envie seulement. Donc c'est pas tout les jours malheureusement. Je préfère prendre mon temps et de poser correctement mes idées que devoir écrire du nawak et que cela ne vous plaise pas. Il reste 2 chapitres avant la fin ensuite promis elle sera en ligne ICI, et sur AO3 avec des merveilleux fan art offert par des artiste INCROYABLE 3.

A bientôt mes choux !

Bonne lecture ;) Hésitez-pas a lâché une rw pour l'auteur !

* * *

Tout avait commencé au détour d'une conversation presque banale. Presque banale parce que si elle était banale, Isaac ne serait pas en train de lui raconter qu'il est raide dingue amoureux de Derek. Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas employé ces termes, c'est vrai, mais Stiles se demandait pourquoi lui. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'Isaac et préférerait largement qu'il aille se confier à Scott plutôt qu'à lui.

« Tu sais, pas que je ne t'aime pas, hein, quoique... mais tu devrais peut-être en parler à Scott plutôt qu'à moi, il est plus proche de Sourwolf et.. de toi aussi, en fait. » Il l'avait finalement dis et le louveteau le fixait comme s'il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer quelque chose.

« Vous êtes proche aussi, et les regards qu'il te lance ne trompent personne. » l'hyperactif haussa les sourcils.

« Ne trompe personne quant au fait qu'il me déteste, j'espère ? »

« Non, c'est même plutôt tout le contraire, et puis je sais de source sûre qu'il t'apprécie. » Stiles afficha des yeux ronds.

« Ta source sûre ne s'appellerait pas Peter, par hasard ? Parce que c'est clair qu'il s'est foutu de ta gueule. » Le blond se marra un peu.

« Non, c'est Derek lui-même qui l'a dis. » Alors là, l'humain était scié.

« Tu l'avais drogué à l'aconit tue-loup ? Alcoolisé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

« Du tout, il était normal. »

« Ben... il t'a fait une blague, je ne vois que ça. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement croire que Derek t'apprécie ? »

« Parce que c'est Derek justement, et moi je suis Stiles... juste Stiles, un humain qui ne vaut pas grand chose à côté de Monsieur l'alpha. »

« Et moi, je suis juste son bêta. Je ne serais jamais rien de plus... » Soupira doucement Isaac.

« Si tu pars perdant aussi, tu ne risques pas d'y arriver. »

« Et toi alors, en sachant que tu lui plais, ça ne te donne pas envie de tenter le coup ? »

« Attends, quoi ? Tu m'as dis qu'il m'appréciait, pas que je lui plaisais ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! »

« Oh Stiles, je t'en prie... demande à n'importe qui, ils te diront qu'il y a de la tension sexuelle entre vous deux ! »

« De la tens... Oh mon dieu mais vous êtes des malades ! Comme si moi et Der... c'est complètement insensé ! On n'est pas attiré l'un vers l'autre ! »

« Stiles... on est des loups. On sait et on sent tout. »

« Bon, d'accord, y'a peut-être une petite tension, mais rien de plus ! Je me ferais jamais à cette brute, du moins pas assez pour être... amoureux. »

« Comme moi. »

« T'es masochiste Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à aller te confier à Derek. »

« Ouais, voilà une charmante idée... »

« Tu vas pas le faire, c'est ça ? »

« T'as tout compris. »

Stiles soupira doucement, essayant de ne pas s'énerver, de ne pas se taper le front en s'exclamant « non mais quel couillon ! ». Il allait être gentil, calme et raisonnable... parce qu'il avait bien autre chose à gérer qu'un bêta amoureux de ce mec stupide qui lui sert d'alpha.

Celui-là même qui s'évertuait à réclamer Scott dans sa meute et qui se prenait des refus ferme. Comme quoi, son meilleur ami savait dire non, quelquefois il en avait douté, et pourtant il avait du caractère quand il le fallait. Son meilleur ami l'impressionnait, il était vraiment fier de lui, de l'avoir à ses côtés, comme son frère. Même s'il avait toujours peur qu'il finisse pas s'éloigner lui aussi, comme d'autres avant lui.

Le comble fut atteint cette nuit-là, Stiles était venu chez Derek pour récupérer quelque chose pour Scott, qui était occupé ailleurs et Dieu sait que pour une fois, il ne voulait pas savoir quoi. En tout cas, il était parti chez le loup-né, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne se prenne pas la tête avec lui, bien qu'il savait que la plupart du temps c'était pratiquement sa faute. Il entrait, il prenait ce qu'il devait prendre, et il sortait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Sur le papier, ça marchait en tout cas. Comme toujours sur le papier. En pratique c'était plus compliqué. Il était entré, ça c'est clair, il avait pris ce dont il avait besoin, il était à un cheveu de retrouver la liberté quand Derek se mit à parler.

« Dis-moi, Stiles... » Et voilà, rien que cette phrase laissait entendre que ça allait être long. « Tu es proche d'Isaac ? » L'humain haussa les épaules.

« Pas plus que ça, pourquoi ? »

« Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment, je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose. » évidemment, il dut se retenir de lui balancer en pleine face que c'était sans doute parce qu'il était éperdu d'amour pour lui, ce n'était pas son genre de dénoncer les petits copains.

« Plus bizarre que d'habitude ? »

« Stiles... » Grinça Derek, n'aimant pas quand il se fichait de lui.

« Ok, sérieusement ? Ses hormones le travaillent, c'est un adolescent, un nouveau loup-garou et en plus de ça... il est amoureux. Mais ne dis pas que je te l'ai dis ! »

« Il est amoureux ? De qui ? »

« Je... ça ne te concerne pas, il n'y a pas de raison que je te dise quoi que ce soit ! » Même si, en vérité, c'était déjà trop tard.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas Jackson, ça serait le bouquet. » Stiles regardait Derek, atterré. Ils s'étaient donné le mot pour faire dans le spéculation ?

« Mais t'as fini de dire des âneries !? Franchement, on dirait presque que t'es jaloux ! » Un lourd silence s'abattit, voyant que le loup ne répondait pas et qu'il était encore plus renfrogné, il ouvrit de grands yeux. « Non... Ne me dis pas que t'en pinces pour lui !? »

« Ce n'est pas... exactement ça. » Souffla le plus vieux.

« Oh mai si, t'en as après les fesses de ton bêta, sale vicieux, je comprends mieux tu le voulais pour toi tout seul, c'est pour ça que tu l'as mordu ! »

« ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne le connaissais pas encore ! »

« Ahah ! Tu ne nies plus ! » Stiles afficha un air fier de lui, il venait de piéger Derek qui le regardait fixement, ne sachant que répondre, parce qu'il savait que l'autre aurait toujours le dernier mot.

« De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance s'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. » Derek fit une petite moue qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui aurait fait marrer Stiles en d'autres circonstances. C'était sans doute le moment où il était censé lui dire que c'était de lui dont il était amoureux.

« Bon sur ce, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, salut ! »

Et sans plus s'attarder, il prit ni plus ni moins que la poudre d'escampette. Tout en rejoignant sa Jeep, il écrivit un texto à Scott. « Quand t'auras fini tes cochonneries, j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi d'un problème. ».

Quand il put enfin en discuter avec son meilleur ami, celui-ci lui annonça qu'il devrait trouver un moyen pour les mettre ensemble, et qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas puisque c'est à Stiles et Stiles seul qu'ils en avaient parlé. L'humain pesta et décida de faire ça à sa façon puisqu'il fallait tout faire soi-même. Il fit venir Isaac au loft de Derek qui fut bien surpris de les voir débarquer sans même s'annoncer.

« Derek, dis-lui que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Isaac est persuadé que tu as des vus sur moi ! »

« C'est complètement ridicule. »

« C'est bien ce que je lui dis ! Et toi, Isaac, dis-lui de qui t'es amoureux ! »

« Euh... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Tu le fais ou c'est moi. » Isaac regarda l'alpha, mal à l'aise et intimidé, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« Je suis.. amoureux de toi, Derek. » Sourwolf le regarda perplexe, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le bêta acquiesça doucement, prêt à se prendre un râteau, il fut bien surpris lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et Stiles put admirer son œuvre, content que les choses se passent enfin comme elles le devaient.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir une tonne de choses à vous dire, ou à faire... bref. » Stilinski allait partir quand la voix de l'alpha s'éleva.

« Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose avec nous ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils et remarqua de suite le regard complice entre Isaac et l'alpha.

« Vous pensez à quoi... ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

« Vu que tu nous as réunis... on pourrait te remercier comme il se doit. »

« Ah oui carrément, je sais pas trop, je... je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, puis je suis pas trop homme tout ça... »

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que Isaac vienne l'embrasser dans le cou, et Derek lui s'occupait de sa bouche, sa main venant tâter son entrejambe sans pudeur.

« Ok c'est d'accord, j'ai compris, mais on va pas faire ça au milieu du salon ! »

Les deux autres sourirent satisfait avant de guider l'humain jusqu'à la chambre de Derek et commencèrent à se désaper sans honte devant le regard de Stiles qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Tu ne te déshabilles pas ? »

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que... j'ai changé d'avis. » Mais Derek le retint avant qu'il ne fasse un geste et lui retira son haut alors que le bêta venait lui enlever le bas. « Vous êtes vraiment des chaud lapins, vous savez ? » Fit Stiles, cachant son corps comme il pouvait.

« On est des loup-garous. »

L'humain n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter qu'il se retrouva dans le lit, entre deux loups chaud bouillant. Isaac venait suçoter ses tétons en se frottant contre lui alors que Derek, sans façon, proposa son membre à sa bouche, Stiles l'observa quelques instants avant de timidement le lécher puis finalement le prendre en bouche, une main s'aventurant sur les bourses de l'alpha alors que l'autre se promenait dans les cheveux du blond.

Le bêta finit par se redresser, arrêtant de prodiguer des léchouilles au corps excité de l'humain, pour venir embrasser son alpha. Il continuait d'exciter Stiles en se frottant contre lui, ce qui le fit râler de frustration sur la queue de Derek, qui fut parcouru d'un profond frison d'envie.

Isaac commença à écarter les cuisses de Stiles pour venir lécher son intimité et Derek se pencha pour faire de même avec le bouclé. Il cracha dans sa main et s'appliqua sur l'antre crispé, alors que le troisième s'activait sur son membre tendu. Une fois tout deux parfaitement préparé, ils changèrent de position.

Derek s'installa sur le dos alors que le mordu le chevauchait, s'empalant sur son membre dans un petit cri, Stiles ne tarda pas à venir lui faire face, le blondinet s'enfonçant à son tour en lui. L'humain poussa un profond gémissement, entre plaisir et douleur, alors que les deux autres se mettaient à bouger dans un même rythme. La pièce était remplis de cris, de gémissements, de râles et de grognement, le plaisir déjà au bord du gouffre, tout se passa ensuite très vite, il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que les trois jouissent dans un coup plus puissant que les autres.

C'était un moment purement intense et jouissif, tellement que Stiles ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à sortir de là. Il se sentait vidé et en même temps euphorique, sentiment étrange qui le rendait perplexe. Il envoya un texto à Scott d'une main un peu tremblante. « Tout est ok. », un peu trop faillit-il rajouter. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fais, il ne savait pas non plus si c'était la plus belle connerie de sa vie, ou la plus mauvaise.

Scott sourit doucement en recevant le message.

« C'est bon, Isaac et Derek sont en couple.»

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je n'étais même pas au courant ! »

« Va falloir t'y faire, je pense. Stiles a dû jouer les entremetteur. »

« C'est vraiment deux abrutis... »

Soupira Peter en passant un bras sur la hanche de Scott, venant lui embrasser tendrement la gorge.

* * *

 **Alors, c'était cool hein ? :D Je vous dit à bientôt et promis je fais vite pour Lupanar.**

 **XOXO**

 **S-Owl**


End file.
